Live for Love
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: Sasuke lives only for revenge, he forgot love a long time ago. Can one annoying girl from a world far different from his own help him remember, or will she push him farther away? DBGT Naruto x-over, Pairings: SasuPan, KakaMarron, KibaHina, and more


**Hey all! Please read this before continuing with the fic or you will be confused. First, this is an AU fic. In the Naruto world, kids become genin at 15 instead of twelve, otherwise everything is exactly the same and this fic picks up after the land of waves and before the Chuunin exams. In the Dragonball GT world, Goku doesn't disappear with the dragon at the end. Everything just returns to normal after the shadow dragons and this picks up about 3 months after that. Pan is still 15.**

**Warning: I'm truly sorry about this, but there will most likely be a bit of OOCness in this fic.**

_Italics _**are thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Dragonball series, no matter how many times I wish upon a star.**

**Let's start the fic!**

Sasuke sighed. Why did he have to go on another one of these stupid missions? He was better than this. Better than all of these stupid D-rank missions. He hated to admit it, but Naruto was right when he complained to Kakashi, once again, about doing a D-rank mission.

"Calm down Naruto," Kakashi said calmly, reading his orange book while walking. "I've already explained to you why we have to do D-ranks several times. And besides, we did that one C-rank not too long ago, so it should be nice to have an easy one for a change." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, allowing sweet silence to finally engulf the group.

Unfortunately, it didn't last that long. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted, getting angry. Sasuke frowned. _Why does she have to be so noisy?_ "It's your turn to lead the damn cart! Here!" She dropped the lead rope of the small horse pulling the cart in Naruto's grasp and stormed forward. _She's annoying too._ Sasuke thought. _Almost as annoying as Naruto. Or maybe they're equal._

He glanced at the cart. It was empty now. Completely made of wood, it was usually pulled by a single ninja on a mission to retrieve some goods, but the load they were heading for was deemed too heavy for a human to carry alone. Therefore, the horse. _Tch, too heavy for a human. I bet I could lug the entire load to the Leaf and back again, fighting all the robbers along the way, without a problem!_ Sasuke thought arrogantly. There were supposedly a couple gangs of robbers after the cargo, therefore the whole of team 7.

"Ah, here we are," Kakashi said, closing his book and approaching a large house. He knocked on the door while his team waited on the sidewalk. A woman about the age of 40 answered. She had long black hair in a braid and a kind face.

"Hello, ma'am," Kakashi said with a smile, "we're the ninjas you hired to transport the research."

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed with a smile. "Hold on a second. GOHAN!" she shouted through the house.

"Yes, Videl?" a man about the same age as the lady appeared. He had short, pointy black hair that was swept back from his face, and wore small rectangular glasses and a tuxedo. He also had a kind face, but Sasuke could see that he had muscle ordinary people didn't have. _He's a fighter._ Sasuke thought. _Or used to be._ He added, taking the man in again.

"These people are the ninjas you hired, sweetheart," Videl answered sweetly.

"Oh, right. Thanks honey," the man turned to Kakashi. "The research is in the garage. Follow me. Oh, my name is Gohan Son, by the way."

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, these are my team mates, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzamaki," the masked ninja replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, maybe I couldn't have done this by myself._ Sasuke thought, struggling slightly with the weight and size of the one box of research he was carrying to load onto the cart. He came around a corner, frowning at the box in his hands, when he rebounded off of something. He landed on his butt, and the box fell to land on his foot. He bit back a cry of surprise and pain and looked over the box to see a young girl. She had shoulder length black hair and black eyes. The girl wore a short-sleeved red shirt lined with orange that exposed her stomach, black fingerless gloves, slightly baggy khaki Capri's with a chain on the side and a belt, and an orange bandana on her head. _She has worse fashion sense than Naruto._ Sasuke thought with a slight grimace. He was about to apologize in a slightly rude fashion, when the girl beat him to it.

"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!"

Sasuke glared. That was it, forget the apology, this was war.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pan scowled at the boy she'd bumped into. He had black hair that reminded her of some kind of bird and black eyes. He was wearing a blue short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, khaki shorts with pockets, and blue sandals. He was kind of handsome, she had to give him that, but it wasn't nearly enough to let him off the hook for bumping into her.

"Hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" she yelled.

The boy glared at her. "You should watch where you're going, Tomboy. Or better yet, watch what you say 'cause someone might get annoyed and cut out that tongue of yours," he replied with words that dripped venom.

Pan leapt up, ready to send this boy to the moon and back, shouting, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! WAS THAT A THREAT?!"

At that moment, Gohan walked into the hall. "Pan! What are you doing, young lady?"

Pan flinched, "Dad! W-well, I, uh..." Sasuke smirked and picked himself up, thinking he'd just won. He picked up the box of research and started to walk away when Kakashi rounded the corner as well.

"So this is your daughter?" Kakashi asked politely. Gohan nodded. "Miss Pan, it will be a pleasure having you with us for the next month to help with the equipment," Kakashi bowed politely.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke whirled around, forgetting to hold on to the box in his hands. It crashed once again to the floor.

Pan was the one to smirk this time, "Be careful with that. It's fragile and if it breaks all 3000 yen is coming out of your paycheck."

Even though the first battles had been fought and won, the war had just begun.

**A/N YAY! This fic is the reason I joined fanfiction. I have been waiting to write it for a couple years and now the first chapter is finally up! Because I love this fic so much, you can expect it to have more attention and time put into it and so I would hope that it turns out to be the best I've ever written. I am open to ideas from my readers, it has no set ending yet and you can expect many plot twists to go with my fancies. Warning: I may also, after all I can think of has been accomplished, end this fic abruptly. If this happens (you will know if it happens) and you want more, say so in a review and I will write either another fic with a different plotline yet similar to this one, or a sequel, depending on the ideas I get at the time. Anyway, thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I am so proud of this fic that it will break my heart if you don't. Anyway, see you next time. – Bon'sGirl**


End file.
